


trading

by JustDream



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDream/pseuds/JustDream
Summary: you train me, I pay you back, it's just...A bargain, isn't it?
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Qrow Branwen, Jaune Arc/Qrow Branwen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	trading

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hunter Delight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940740) by [JackieNance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieNance/pseuds/JackieNance). 



(age operation, OOC, etc.)

1\. What you see in your own eyes and what others see in yours  
Jaune felt very uncomfortable at an early age, especially with age.  
I do not know why, he always subconsciously think that he should be the youngest child in the family, but I do not know why, become the third child in the family, the age is not big, just past 22, is the time to enter the world.  
Except that his family repeatedly objected to his attitude as a hunter.  
Perhaps this was the paradox at home, where he was often teased for being weak as a boy, but when he wanted to make a career out of it, his family objected.  
But that didn't stop him from fulfilling his dream.  
So, in the dead of night, he took the ancestral sword and shield hanging on the wall, and so...  
Ran away from home.  
It's not that he's arrogant. It turns out he inherited a family gift: the powerful hero gene.  
At least these days, while wandering in the forest, he can kill several Grimm without any foundation.  
Look, what's so hard about this?  
I just need a little confidence...  
And then his wallet was stolen...  
On the first day after arriving at the town, he ran into a little girl. He was so kind that he picked her up and she blushed and said thank you, and then ran away quickly...  
What a cliche story.  
Jaune may be physically capable, but he has yet to improve his manners in this chaotic world...  
Not far away, a full face of beard dregs disheveled black hair old man poured himself a glass of wine, witnessed the whole process of his eyes rolled, make fun of 1: silly.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As it turned out, Jaune's life had not been affected in the least by the theft of his wallet.  
Thanks again to the powerful genes of our ancestors.  
He seems to have been used to living in the wild.  
Even when he was travelling in the country with his family, he seemed to have experienced it dozens of times, but when he came to think about it, he could not tell how long it had not affected him.  
Put up a tent, set up a fire, prepare dinner...  
"Not bad by the standards of an idiot..."  
A man slipped in quietly.  
Scrambling, Jaune flipped backward, crushing the tent braces, the canvas and wire wrapped around him and choking him.  
He didn't know why. He thought it was the man's fault.  
The man mutters "Idiot" and picks up his own weapon, a huge metal sword.  
With a few lazy strokes, the tent fell apart.  
He vomited violently because of poor breathing.  
"What...  
Is there anything I can help you with?"  
"I think you're the one who needs help."  
Jaune couldn't argue with that  
"Hey!"  
Jaune, frightened again by the man's shouts, was ready to fall back again, but this time the difference was that he grabbed him, pulled hard into his arms, and banged against his muscular chest, disturbing his heart.  
'Be careful!  
Hu said excitedly as he deceived the man who was playing with a woman's affections.  
"Oh, thank you."  
Jaune's face was like that of a kid standing on his feet for something he had done wrong.  
The other party ignored him and just sat around drinking, typical of the old drunkard.  
"My name is Jaune Arc," Jaune said, scratching the back of his head as he tried to introduce himself but was interrupted.  
"I know who you are. Your parents paid a lot of money to put up a missing person's poster. A lot of hunters are looking for you."  
The old drunkard looked at him impatiently. "Listen, yellow-haired boy, it's time you went home."  
Jaune just said nothing, quietly packing his bags.  
"Don't think you can just pass it off as nothing, kid."  
"I'm 20 years old."  
"Then you should know that you missed the age to go to hunter school."  
"I'm not going to school. I just want to travel and help people."  
"Someone who can't even look at his wallet?"  
Jaune gave an involuntary shudder and said nothing more.  
He did not know what to say, but a mixture of grievance, anger, shame, etc.  
He rubbed his eyes and went on packing.  
"Do you really want to be a hero?"  
The other party tilted his head into his waist.  
"Never mind."  
There was a little stubbornness in his voice.  
'Well, he's got a temper!  
The old drunkard took a sip of the wine and rolled his red eyes. "I can help you train."  
'What!  
The young man turned excitedly and gripped his sleeve.  
'Don't get excited, it pays!  
The old drunkard smiled savagely. "I said your parents spent a lot of money on hiring people to find you.  
If I'm going to train you, that means I'm going to have to help hide you, too, in case you're found by another guy, and It's not worth my while to bring you back in exchange for a reward."  
"I...  
I have no money.  
You know that."  
Jaune crossed her hands nervously and fiddled with her fingers.  
"Some things are worth more than money, you know..."  
The drunk put his hand on the young man's hip, then bit him gently by the ear and breathed.  
Jaune shivered, terrified at what was to come.  
"What do you say?"  
2.How much can you sacrifice for your dreams?  
While the former drunkard, whose name was Qrow Branwen, was a former hero on the former Continent, most people admired his fighting abilities while he was ideals of former roughness, former womanliness, and former coltishness.  
He seems to have a contemptuous attitude towards many people, things and things around him.  
Most people wouldn't last a week with him.  
Qrow is also accustomed to being alone, because of his Semblance, which is a good thing.  
That's all for later.  
Why is he now asking for that? Well, he's not really interested in this guy, although he's bisexual and has had a lot of bar encounters, but not a young guy.  
It's more about humiliating him and getting him out of the way.  
Looking at the yellow boy's tears, it is undeniable that he has a little raging heart of satisfaction.  
Jaune's mind went back to the training scenes of her youth: being beaten to the ground by her parents, fainting after being attacked by her sisters, and more of the look in her family's eyes, "This is as far as you go."  
Maybe it's because he lacks stamina, so no one wants to waste time training him.  
But he's changed, hasn't he?  
Isn't surviving in the wild for more than a month proof of his determination?  
"Have you thought it through?"  
The old man gave himself a sip of wine impatiently, and laughed mockingly, "That's all you've got."  
"I...  
I agree, "Jaune muttered through gritted teeth." I agree."  
In tears of shame, he grabs Qrow by the sleeve and crashes into his mouth.  
Qrow, visibly shaken by Jaune's gesture, stands stiffly, then pushes the youth away, "You know, it's just a joke."  
"I...  
It makes sense to me, you train me, I pay you back, it's just...  
A bargain, isn't it?"  
Jaune hard pharynx.  
"I can, I can, in order to achieve their dreams is not it."  
"Take off your clothes."  
Jaune folded him arms .  
"Take off your clothes, now."  
At this moment, both sides are gambling, gambling the other side to give up first, and then perhaps the man is born not to concede defeat, the more forced the more unable to give up.  
Jaune stripped off all of her clothes and was surrounded by a campfire, but her pale skin still felt the chill of pink in the air.  
Fighting back tears, he waited for instructions.  
"Stand up straight."  
Qrow bends over Jaune's penis.  
He spread his tongue like a buttered knife.  
The owner of the penis groaned, his legs shaking and he couldn't stand straight.  
Soon, the same organ becomes erect.  
The sucking person shook his head in order to perform the appropriate flute and make the receiver tremble.  
Qrow also clings to his waist, allowing his mouth to devour the seven inches of meat without delay.  
Jaune put her arms around the dark-haired man's head and breathed.  
"Ah...  
..."  
The sense of strangeness went blank, and Jaune came in shock.  
The semen entered the drunk's mouth.  
He collapsed and fell to the ground.  
"Now it's your turn to do the same for me," Qrow instructed.  
Jaune doesn't argue and kneels down in front of the drunk's penis, trying to learn what he just demonstrated, mimicking the same move, only to put it in his mouth when he is struck by a nauseating sensation and frowns at the unacclimated smell.  
"Cough...  
Well...  
Well..."  
"You still have a chance to refuse."  
Delude or not, Jaune sensed a hint of tenderness in the other's words, shook his head, and went on with his work.  
While Jaune is tasting the penis, Qrow is not idle, his fingers sliding down Jaune's body to his hips, spreading them around the porthole to enlarge it.  
Adjacent penises are rejuvenated by the stimulus.  
"It's punishment. If you don't satisfy me, I'll have fun somewhere else."  
"Well..."  
Jaune's body arches up, trying to escape the discomfort of the invasive body.  
But Qrow is less forgiving and more abusive.  
When the fingers grew to two and repeatedly touched the sensitive parts of his organs, Jaune subconsciously pinched his hips for more stimulation.  
"God!  
Is this really your first time?  
So lascivious!"  
Obviously, Jaune gradually mastered the skills, grew thick penis in mouth, the mouth can't accommodate the extent of deep throat insert, repeated torture each other, two people finally released, Jaune spit out the thick white liquid, lower body also has incontinence, liquid trickled down the thigh, the man kneeling in disarray.  
There is no turning back.  
Jaune couldn't tell what she was feeling.  
I want to cry not to come out, powerless feeling all over the body  
Qrow kisses his forehead, kisses the corners of his eyes, and finally lips, tongues interlaced, excess body fluid flowing from the corners of his mouth.  
Qrow undressed, approached him naked, Jaune lying at his disposal, and after a series of moves he thought he was ready, Qrow lifted his leg and pushed in.  
Jaune gasps, relieved from the soreness of intense sexual intercourse, clutching Qrow's back to draw a red mark  
"God!  
You're going to clip me!"  
Qrow, who had intended to give him some time to acclimatize, quickens the pace, the violent force gripping the man beneath him, the fiery penis pounding in his body, the inexplicable pleasure that fills his brain in addition to the wrenching tearing.  
In a hazy consciousness of pain and impact, Jaune looks at the man staring at her.  
"Qrow, that's my name, that's your trespasser's name, remember it for me!"  
"Qrow...  
Qrow...  
Qrow "Jaune unconsciously with, what it doesn't matter, just want to indulge in pleasure, don't know how long the past, under the fire of figure, wet sweat slide past each other's body, two people finally released, Jaune can feel Qrow hot semen into the body, your penis also sent out many, fell upon two men.  
Qrow kisses him again, and apparently the night is long.


End file.
